Maldito, acabare contigo
by Mira-dreyar-strauss
Summary: Nada fue facil, todo estaba planeado, ibamos a acabar con la persona que me había hecho daño. -Tu eres el nuevo maestro,¿cuantos años tienes?-preguntó el maestro de quatro cerberus,goldmine. -Ventiseis, mi nombre es Juvia Lockser y soy la maestra de Aisu hangyaku(traduccion:traicion de hielo)-Puse una sonrisa sobrada cuando makarov abrió los ojos como platos.
1. Chapter 1

La maga elemental estaba esperando ansiosa a sus amigos en el gremio,se sentía muy feliz.

Pov juvia.

-Gajeel-kun,hola-dije esperando un"Felicidades mujer"-No puedo hablar ahora mujer,estoy ocupado.-Mi corazón sintió una puñalada,mi mejor amigo no se acordaba,bueno,seguro que gray-sama y los demás si se acordaban,yo les había avisado un mes antes de esta fecha.

-¡Maldito hielito,¿Quieres pelea?!-Era natsu-san y gray-sama,se dirigían hacia donde estaba yo,puse una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cuando tu quieras cerebro flambeado!-

-Gray-sama,¿qué tal esta?,¿sabe que día es hoy?-Dije poniendome en pie para quedar frente a el.

-Hoy es martes y no molestes como siempre desde tan temprano,¿si?Tengo cosas más importantes que soportarte,¿no ves que estoy en media pelea?-Mi corazón directamente estayó en mil pedazos.

-Di..disculpe gray-sama-Me senté lejos,las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente,gray-sama no se acordó,gajeel-kun no se acordó,¿quien iba a acordarse?.

-¡Joder,odio que llueva,es tan deprimente!-era Natsu-san.

-¡Callate subnormal y reza por que juvia no haya escuchado eso o te mato!-Era gajeel.

-No hagas como si juvia te importara Gajeel por que es mentira,Juvia nunca a importado y la primera vez no sera hoy,¡Todo sera igual siempre!-Me levanté y me dirigí a donde se encontraban gajeel,natsu y gray-sama.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño gritas psicotica?Callate un rato,¿si?-Las lagrimas salían con más facilidad y todo quedo en silencio para mi.

-¡Juvia!-

Pov 3 persona.

Entró una maga celestial corriendo con un paquete envuelto en las manos.

-Juvia,feliz cumpleaños,esto es para ti-Juvia no era capaz de moverse por las palabras hirientes de su amado.

-¿Juvia?¡¿Que le haís hecho?!-la maga celestial al ver a su amiga en ese estado se enfadó.

-Mujer,¿es tu cumpleaños?-Ella reaccionó negando con la cabeza.

-Hoy solo es martes-dijo dandose la vuelta hacia lucy.

-No hacía falta lucy-san-Dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Claro que hacía falta,erza y yo llevamos planeado que regalarte una semana,no llores,¿qué pasa?-

-Juvia tiene suficiente con las palabras de gray-sama,eso es su regalo-Rechazó el regalo de su amiga.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?¿Quieres qué pongamos una piñata o que?Se adulta por favor-Y gray"trozo de hielo insensible"Fullbuster no tenía planeado dejar de maltratar psicologicamente a la maga elemental.

Una daga pasó rozando la mejilla de gray haciendo un corte que le sangraba un poco.

-¡La proxima vez que te escuche algo asi apuntare mejor y no precisamente a la cara!-

-¿Algo asi?Venga ya,no he dicho nada malo,asi nadie se dignara a aguntarla y acabara sola con un ejercito de gatos de compania,ja,o pecesitos ya que ella es juvia,la mujer hecha de agua y no necesitara ni pecera-

-Gray,te estas pasando tio-Era natsu que había abandonado su actitud de pelea y estaba serio.

-Si no le gusta lo que escucha que lo diga,solo sabe llorar como una criaja mal educada,además,le hace bien escuchar esto y esa forma de hablar en tercera persona tan ridicula,"Juvia esto,Juvia lo otro"Super ridiculo,casi más que el sombrerito y el abrigo en verano-lo que esta entre comillas lo dijo con voz chillona.

-¡CALLATE!-Cierta maga de agua reaccionó.

-¡¿A ti qué te importa como hable,vista o se comporte Juvia?!-Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y corrió hacia cualquier parte.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pov Juvia.

Tenía tanto rencor,dos años de mi vida perdidos en adorar a semejante estúpido,tenía que aprender,crecer,mejorar como maga y luego volver.

-Maldito,acabaré contigo-se dijo a si misma.

La maga abordó a su maestro cuando se estaba yendo.

-Maestro,juvia se..Me voy,quiero dejar fairy tail.-

-¿Como?Es por culpa de gray,¿verdad?-negué con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Estas segura muchacha?-asentí.

-Totalmente-

-Entonces esta bien,hay tres condiciones para abandonar fairy tail:

¡Una!Nunca debes revelar información importante acerca de fairy tail a los demás durante el tiempo que vivas.

¡Dos!No debes hacer contacto con clientes no autorizados o beneficiarte personalmente de ellos.

¡Tres!Incluso si tomamos caminos diferentes,uno siempre tiene que vivir tan fuerte como pueda,no puedes tratar a tú propia vida como algo insignificante, nunca debes olvidar a los amigos que amas por el tiempo que vivas, siempre tienes que mantener la actitud del gremio,no hay nada que no puedas hacer y por ultimo quiero decirte Juvia que las puertas del gremio siempre estarán abiertas para ti-

-Gracias Makarov-Ya sin la marca y bastante decidida me dirigí a la estación de trenes y me monté en uno que llevaba a una ciudad poco conocida,Metria.

Pov 3 persona.

Juvia en dos años sufrió muchos cambios,el pelo lo llevaba como lo llevaba Yukino y ahora vestía con una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados junto a una corbata suelta y unos shorts,Se había unido a un gremio llamado AISU HANGYAKU (traición de hielo) que por fin había sido aceptado como gremio oficial.

Había una reunión de maestros gremiales para darle la bienvenida al nuevo maestro.

Todos los maestros estaban hablando de como debía ser el nuevo.

Muchos aseguraban que era un hombre mayor que dominaba perfectamente la magia de hielo y otros que era un joven mago renegado de otros gremios y que por eso hizo el suyo propio,todos estaban gritando así que no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de una joven maga.

-Disculpen,disculpen.¡Disculpen!-

-Jovencita,¿se ha perdido?-le dijo Makarov a la chica.

Pov de la chica misteriosa.

-No,esto es la reunión de maestros gremiales,¿verdad?-Puse una sonrisa nostalgica-Te he echado de menos Makarov-

-Eres TU el nuevo maestro,¿cuantos años tienes?-preguntó el maestro de quatro cerberus,goldmine.

-Veintiséis,mi nombre es Juvia lockser y soy la maestra de Aisu hangyaku-Puse una sonrisa de sobrada cuando makarov abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser,juvia..tu no eres,ella no era ni parecida a ti-

-Ja,solo por el color del cabello,¿verdad?.Deje de ser esa cría confiada y llorona,ya no hablo en tercera persona y cree un gremio en el que la gente se puede volver fuerte y donde nadie se mete con nadie,donde lo primero es ser compañeros antes que magos-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No es que fairy tail no sea un buen gremio y me fuera por ello, pero,no podía soportar ya a ese estúpido crió de hielo,solo yo se cuanto me costo dejar a Erza,Gajeel y Lucy,mis mejores amigos-

-Juvia..Estas tan cambiada-Makarov estaba alucinando.

-Sera por el pintalabios rosa fuerte,¿puedo abrazarte?-le abracé y el hizo lo mismo.

La reunión estuvo bien y me fui con Makarov ya que quería ver el gremio y a sus integrantes.

Entramos y el maestro se subió a la barra y gritó.

-¡Críos,estáis dando mala imagen a la maestra del nuevo gremio Aisu hangyaku!-todos pararon de gritar para girarse a el,gray y natsu estaban peleando.

-Me encantaría comprobar si es mas fuerte mi gremio o el tuyo Makarov,aunque si soy sincera,no sería capaz de herir a erza,lucy o gajeel-

-¿Por que mujer?Hueles como..-era gajeel.

-¡Gajeel-kun!-me lancé a abrazarlo,el estaba junto a natsu y gray.

-No me reconoces tu tampoco,solo por el olor,¿verdad natsu?-reí .

-¡Soy Juvia lockser,Maestra del gremio donde todo el mundo es bienvenido!,y te puedo asegurar que aunque hablen en tercera persona Gray-

-Ju..juvia,no pareces tu,estas tan..-Era gray el que hablaba,empezaba mi plan.

-Ridícula no,diferente puede y fuerte te lo puedo asegurar-me mordí una uña.

-Tu no has cambiado nada,ehh,sigues siendo un crió,me recuerdas a May,pero en stripper-

-¿Quien es May?-Preguntó el.

-Debe estar llegando del hotel,dudo que se haya perdido,o al menos eso espero-

-¡Maestra!-Me giré a un niño de nueve años pelirrojo fuerte de mirada gris.

-El es May,primer miembro de mi gremio y el mas lindo,¿verdad?-le revolví el pelo al niño que encontré enfermo en la calle cuando tenía siete años,resulta que después de que se recuperara a mi cuidado me enteré de que era huérfano y lo adopte,no podía dejarle en la calle,resulta que era mago de viento,todo un soplo de aire fresco.

-Mentira maestra,eres tu la mas linda y desde luego la mas fuerte..y la mas loca-dijo lo ultimo en bajito haciéndome reír.

-El es mi hijo,uno de los únicos hombres que tienen cabida en mi corazón-Le dije a los chicos,erza y lucy se habían acercado.

-¿Como que es tu hijo?-preguntó gray mirando raro a May.

-Mamá,¿delante de ellos te llamo maestra al igual que en Aisu?-negué con la cabeza.

-¿Que le pasa al tonto en calzones?-dijo el poniéndose delante de mi ya que gray se me había acercado mucho.

-Mi amor,este es gray fullbuster,gracias a el y a sus palabras hirientes te conocí,imagínate que llega a ser alguien con un buen corazón y no me hubiese hecho sentir como una maldita desgraciada,No hubiese podido encontrarte y mi vida seria tan simple y horrible sin ti-

-¿Estas de broma?Tu no eres juvia,solo os parecéis en el color del pelo-era lucy.

-Ohh,Lucy-la abrace y a erza también,después de un rato todos comprendieron que era la verdadera Juvia y estuvieron felices de verme.

-Cariño,hazme un favor,¿si?,Ve a por Eleri a la estación de aquí,al final a venido y estoy hablando con unas amigas-

-Si mamá-salio corriendo y sin rumbo fijo,solo confió en que sabe guiarse por cielo,se que por tierra no mucho.

-¿Quien es Eleri?-Pregunto Natsu.

-He oído hablar sobre esa maga,dicen que es super poderosa y que a tenido varios roces con las autoridades-Dijo Gray que no dejaba de mirarme,eso era bueno.

-No solo unos roces,no se controla muy bien a la hora de usar la magia del dragon slayer de la naturaleza-

-¿Es una dragon slayer?-asentí a wendy.

-Tiene veinte años,Algaria,el dragón de la naturaleza la dejo con tres años y ese era uno de los dragones mas poderosos,podía usar la magia de fuego,hielo,viento,agua y tierra además de controlar medianamente el tiempo,algo que ella no puede hacer,mi mejor amiga y os tengo que avisar,no digáis nada que pueda sonarle a un insulto hacia mi o hacia May,no soporta que insulten a su maestra o al pequeño que considera su hermano-

Después de unos veinte minutos llego una peliverde como de la altura de lucy con un pañuelo anudado a modo de cinta de pelo y de ojos violetas,una chica joven y muy bella,difícil de domar junto con May.

-Ohh,se ve que te lo estas pasando en grande mientras en nuestro gremio has dejado al mando a ese estúpido en vez de a mi-se quejaba.

-No es ningún estúpido,el fue mi salvador,¿sabes?-dije enfadada.

-Por favor,esa historia otra vez no,¿si? Reconoce que te gusta-

-Me vuelve loca y me corroe pensar que ahora mismo no este aquí, pero que se la va a hacer,confiaba mas en que el gremio no se auto destruiría si el estaba ahí-

-¿Novio?-Pregunto erza.

-Puede-Dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Que?,no puede ser-dijo Gray parece que molesto.

-Si,el chico que trajo de vuelta a May de aquel encargo S peligroso y bla,bla,bla-

-No es mi novio y lo sabes,sabes que no saldría con Kume por muy bueno que este ,por que no le quiero y que solo es un amigo que me vuelve loca, por que en un descuido os poneís a pelear,pero,a pesar de eso el es el mas serio.-

-¿Entonces no tienes novio?-dijo gray de nuevo.

-No,desde que me uní a phantom lord no he tenido novio-puse una sonrisita recordando los desastres que causaba en phantom.

-Eso es por que no quieres y al que aceptes tendrá que vencerme para poder pasar por encima de mi cadáver para luego ya ser tu novio-Sonreí a la peli verde.

-Y a mi también,bueno,si me cae bien no-El que hablaba era mi pequeño amor.

-Tengo muchos problemas con Aisu como para tener novio, además,el ultimo al que quise nunca lo pude olvidar,demasiado dolor-Recordé el gray-sama,mis intenciones,la sonrisa que me dedico al salvarme y ese cielo tan azul y tan bonito,sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar,puse una sonrisa triste.

-Juv,¿Que pasa,y esa cara?-era Eleri.

-Nada me acordado de algo muy doloroso-pensé en las palabras de gray,en sus dolorosas palabras.

-Pensé que volver a Fairy tail no me afectaría pero me equivoque,necesito algo de aire-Me levante.

-Mamá-el pequeño me iba a seguir.

-Por favor May,quedate con Eleri y los magos de fairy tail-Salí bruscamente para intentar calmar mis nervios,no podía ponerme así,no podía portarme así.

-¡AHH!-Le pegue un puñetazo a un árbol con el puño envuelto de agua,un ataque parecido al puño de hiero del dragon de fuego de natsu solo que con agua y que yo no era una dragon slayer.

El árbol cayo al suelo,lo había partido.

-Joder,que fuerza,¿no?-Me giré inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz.


End file.
